C'est bien toi Hermione !
by Shiriliz
Summary: Poudlard. Bal de quatrième année. Ron n'aime vraiment pas les bals !


**Disclaimer :** les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue sont la propriété intellectuelle de JK Rowling.

* * *

C'est bien toi Hermione ?

Rien n'aurait pût être pire que cette satanée robe de bal… Même en la regardant sous toutes les coutures j'avais l'impression d'être vêtu d'une robe de femme… Il ne me manquait plus qu'une longue chevelure et j'aurais ressemblé à ma sœur, Ginny. L'air viril qu'aurait pût lui donner mon découpage des fanfreluches fût totalement gâché par les petits fils qui pendouillaient maintenant misérablement sur mes poignets.

C'est un peu agacé que je descendis donc l'escalier qui menait à notre salle commune. Et Hermione que ne m'avait toujours pas dit avec qui elle allait au bal ! Certainement avec quelqu'un d'assez idiot. Pas que je ne pensais pas que Hermione ne méritait pas quelqu'un de bien mais… Mais c'est tout d'abord, il n'y a pas de mais !

Dans la salle commune Harry rejoint sa cavalière, Parvati. Je regardais en tout sens pour essayer d'apercevoir la chevelure abondante et indisciplinée d'Hermione, mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

Soudain Parvati se tourna vers moi.

Padma va te retrouver dans le hall d'entrée, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je lui répondis vaguement quelque chose, tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'œil scrutateur sur la population féminine de la salle.

Où est Hermione ? Demandais-je excédé.

Parvati se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis invita Harry à descendre vers la Grande salle. Je les suivi jusque là et Parvati alla ensuite chercher sa sœur.

Salut, me lança t-elle.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent de haut en bas et je vis une moue dédaigneuse étirée ses lèvres, et ses yeux se rétrécissement.

Salut, lançais-je à mon tour en même tant que j'apercevais Fleur Delacour.

Je maugréais un « oh non » et essaya tant bien que mal de me cacher à la vue de la vélane. Ce qui était assez compliqué, du fait que je faisais bien une tête de plus que mon meilleur ami. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle s'éloigna vers un groupe de groupies. Je repris alors ma recherche pour trouver Hermione, mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

Mais _où_ est Hermione ?

Mes yeux parcouraient l'assemblée avec frénésie. Peut-être nous avait-elle menti sur le fait qu'elle ait un cavalier. Se serait bien dans son genre. Elle n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, mais quand même ! Elle aurait pût accepter mon invitation. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'est rebiffée de cette manière. Il ne me semble pourtant pas lui avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement blessant… Décidément les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées !

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas une raison pour que je laisse Hermione passer seule la soirée du bal de Noël. J'irais la voir et je lui dirais que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule le jour de Noël…. Et on passera alors la soirée tout les deux, attendant que les autres reviennent. J'enlèverai cette satané et stupide robe, et je demanderais aux elfes de maisons de nous préparer spécialement quelque chose ! Oui c'était une très bonne idée ! Et je lui offrirais du même coup le cadeau que je n'avais toujours pas osé lui donner. Oui c'était vraiment une excellente idée.

J'allais mettre mon plan en exécution, mais juste à ce moment là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Padma m'empoigna fermement le bras et me tira dans la foule. Je passais devant Harry et essayais de lui faire signe de la main, mais Padma était décidée à nous faire franchir ces fichues portes coûte que coûte, quitte à nous faire mourir d'apoplexie. Toujours remorqué derrière la sœur de Parvati, je continuais à zieuter dans toutes les directions au cas où je n'aurais pas vu Hermione. Mais point signe de sa présence. C'est à peine si je remarquais la jeune fille qui accompagnait Krum. De toute façon elle ne me disait rien et tant que ce n'était pas Hermione, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Lorsque tout le monde fût installé, McGonagall fit entrer les champions. Et c'est là que je la vis ! Ou plutôt que je la reconnus. Car la personne qui accompagnait Viktor n'était autre que Hermione ! Ma Hermione ! Je ne la quittais alors plus des yeux. Je la vis s'assoire entre Harry et Viktor. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux non plus. Et il lui parlait, et elle l'écoutait l'air ébahie… L'air heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais pris cette expression de plénitude avec moi.

Rageur je m'emparais des plats, éclaboussant la nappe de tâches de sauce. Je ne fis même pas attention aux remarques que me lançait ma cavalière. De toute façon tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne serait jamais aussi intéressant que ce que Hermione aurait eut à me dire si elle avait été ma cavalière à moi…

Le moment le plus pénible pour moi fût de voir Viktor enlaçait tendrement ma Hermione lors de l'ouverture du bal. Je ne pouvais cesser de la dévorer des yeux devant sa beauté. Comment n'avais-je jamais pût remarqué ses magnifiques cheveux aux milles reflets. Comment avais-je pu ignorer la grâce de ses gestes. Comment avais-je pût oublier les petites paillettes qui éclairaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Comment… Comment, il y avait trop de comment ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas invité, moi ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit ce Krum, ce joueur de Quidditch qui me l'ait ravie !

Je fulminais ferme, ignorant les soupirs plus que répétés de ma cavalière à mes côtés. Même la vue de Harry en train de danser n'arriva à m'arracher un sourire… Et pourtant d'après les hurlements étouffés de rire que j'entendais du côté de la table de Seamus et Dean, se devait être une véritable apocalypse pour Harry. Mais j'étais aveugle à tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne voyais qu'elle… et lui. Lui qui était l'ennemi, l'adversaire de mon meilleur ami, le futur mangemort en puissance ! Comment ma Hermione avait-elle pût accepter son invitation !

Je perçu un changement de rythme dans la chanson et je vis arriver du coin de l'œil Harry traînant dans son sillage Parvati. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me posa une question à laquelle je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. En fait, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me demandait. Mon attention était toute tournée vers le couple qui se déhanchait sur la piste. Je m'aperçu vaguement que Harry et Parvati s'asseyait à notre table puis que Parvati repartait danser avec un nouveau cavalier.

Et puis se fût la fin du morceau et je vis Hermione venir dans notre direction, ses joues toutes rosies par la danse. Elle s'assit à la place libérée par Parvati et Harry la salua.

Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous fit remarquer Hermione.

Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour sa main, qu'elle secouait doucement devant son visage, pour se faire un peu d'air. Cette main sur laquelle Krum avait posé ses propres doigts. Ca me donnait envi de vomir rien que d'y penser !

Viktor est allé nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Continua t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

S'en fut beaucoup trop pour.

_Viktor ?_ Dis-je d'une voix plus aigue que la normale. Tu ne l'appelles pas encore _Vicky ?_

Elle me jeta alors un regard complètement perdu et surpris.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Comme si elle ne le savait pas. Elle, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout !

Si tu ne le sais pas, compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, lui répondis-je en grinçant des dents.

Et en plus elle me prenait pour un idiot ! Mademoiselle se laissait séduire par les airs amourachés de ce sale futur mangemort. Elle-même séduisait l'ennemi !

Ron, qu'est-ce que… ?

Se fût comme une explosion et je lui criais alors au nez :

Il est à Durmstang ! C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu… tu es…

Je ne savais pas comment qualifier son acte. Je pensais avoir éprouvé de la jalousie en la voyant avec lui, mais non, pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'abord ? Non, ce qui m'avait mis en colère contre eux, contre elle, c'était… c'était le fait qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi. Ce qui je lui hurlais aussitôt au visage. Elle fût stupéfaite. Nos propos devinrent plus violent jusqu'à ce que Harry pose une main sur mon bras et me dise doucement que ça ne le dérangeait pas que Hermione soit allée au bal avec Viktor. Mais moi ça me dérangeait ! Et puisque mademoiselle paraissait si offusqué de mes dires je la renvoyais rudement à son cher _Vicky_, et elle ne se fît pas prier deux fois. Elle bondit de sa chaise et quitta notre table. J'aboyais alors à Padma que je ne comptais pas danser avec elle et elle disparut aussitôt avec un garçon.

Puis se fût au tour de Viktor de venir de notre côté. Je le renvoyais vertement. On n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne fouiner ! A ma plus grande horreur, se fût Percy qui galopa dans notre direction lorsque Krum s'éloigna de la table. Et qui nous accabla d'un discours plus qu'ennuyant. Heureusement Percy avait happé dans son passage Ludo Verpey et je proposais alors à Harry de nous éclipser dans les jardins.

Nous rencontrâmes alors Cédric sur le chemin du retour, qui voulut parler seul à seul avec Harry. Je les laissais se débrouiller et remontais à notre salle commune.

Hermione était assise dans une des causeuses et elle se leva aussitôt qu'elle me vit. Elle s'avança à grand pas vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Vicky _ne t'a pas invité dans son navire ? Lui envoyais-je avant qu'elle n'ait pût prononcer un mot.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de dire quelque chose.

Tu… tu… n'est qu'un mufle Ronald Weasley, réussit-elle finalement à dire.

Moi un mufle ? Eh bien je préféré être un mufle que celui qui pactise avec l'ennemi ! Pourquoi tu as accepté l'invitation de Krum, c'est un ennemi de Harry !

Bien sur que non, tu racontes n'importe quoi, fulmina t-elle, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien Ronald Weasley !

Moi je ne comprends rien à rien ! La repris-je violement.

Oui ! Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir ! Me hurla t-elle au visage.

Je ne pû m'empêcher de lui demander ce que justement je devrais faire à l'avenir.

La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.

Je la fixais complètement stupéfait. Mais de quoi me parlait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'inviterais d'abord ? Elle n'avait visiblement vraiment pas compris pourquoi j'étais en colère contre elle, quel rapport avec une invitation au bal et le fait qu'elle pactise avec l'ennemi. Je voulus lui en faire la réflexion mais elle avait déjà monté les escaliers du dortoir des filles avec fureur.

Je me tournais alors vers Harry :

Alors ça… ça prouve que… elle n'a rien compris du tout… dis-je abasourdi.

* * *

Shiri du CS

Merci de m'avoir lu. Et à bientôt peut-être...


End file.
